Para bien o para mal
by Lis con S
Summary: La unión entre sus clanes los casó, ellos decidieron amarse aunque los cambios fueran buenos o malos. Regalo para NagatoYuki-chan.
1. Capítulo 1

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este fic es un Regalo para mi Amiga Secreta NagatoYuki-chan para la __Actividad especial del Foro_ _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

* * *

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

El 100 % de la población del país del Remolino eran Uzumaki. Eso significaba que ninja que vieras en la calle tenía el cabello rojo como una manzana. Por lógica, en una calle tan transitada como la que lleva a la propiedad de Ashida Uzumaki, verías miles de cabezas coloradas desplazándose.

Hashirama, sin darle importancia, destacaba y era observado por la mayoría de los ninjas, pero estaba muy ocupado notando las características de su entorno.

Aunque fueran parientes lejanos, los Uzumaki tenían peculiaridades. Él había visto a muchas niños practicando su control de chakra y técnicas básicas de sellado. Pero se alegró un poco al ver que algunos seguían jugando y divirtiéndose como los niños que eran.

La alegría era momentánea, esos pequeños no estarían para siempre juntos. Ellos se hallaban inocentemente siendo adiestrados para pelear como soldados, viendo todo como un inofensivo juego. Esa fantasía no hallaba punto de comparación con la realidad, él no imaginó el olor a sangre, la desesperación, el cansancio, el insomnio, la escasez de comida, Hashirama las vivió.

Sin proponérselo, había llegado a los límites de la isla, lugar sin "cabezas rojas" a la vista. La arena moldeaba sus pies, que parecían ser los únicos, pero él notó que había otras huellas recientes más pequeñas. Ese sendero terminó en la espalda de una niña que estaba cruzando la orilla.

La voz de las palmeras moviendo sus ramas, las olas espumosas chocando entre sí y el sonido del viento recorriendo la playa opacaban sus pasos en la arena. Pero ella, aún así, lo escuchó y se detuvo, sólo un oído entrenado podía hacer esa diferencia entre tantas sensaciones.

Lentamente, ella se dio la vuelta, su cara mostró cierto asombro y alivio cuando vio que Hashirama era el intruso. Pero no mostró interés en saber quien era su nuevo espectador, mas bien, salió huyendo.

—¡Espera! —gritó, alcanzándola en un instante, le agarró la muñeca—. ¿Por qué huyes? ¿no estas molesta conmigo? No quise espiarte —él era sincero, no quería tener problemas y se sentía muy culpable.

—¿Por qué me estabas espiando? —la niña preguntaba con desconfianza y seriedad, muy contrario a lo asustada que segundos antes parecía estar. Había que agregar que además casi destrozó su mano con un apretón. No había dudas, ella era una kunoichi.

—Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, no soy un Uzumaki cómo te das cuenta —esto último fue complementado con una pequeña risa.

Ella parecía satisfecha con su respuesta, pero tenía sus defensas alta para su preferencia.—Me estaba mojando los pies —aclaró ella.

—Quería meterte al mar, ¿no? —más que una duda, la interrogante era para qué ella confesara lo que él ya sabía. Su silencio demostraba que estaba acorralada.

Aunque ella negó aquella afirmación de inmediato, él ya había ideado un plan, asi que no insistió.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —ella no le respondió y Hashirama decidió ser educado y presentarse primero—. Soy —aunque no le permitió seguir, lo interrumpió.

—No hace falta —lo desconcertó y agregó—. Tú sabes que soy una Uzumaki y yo sé que tú no lo eres.

—Soy Senju Hashirama, tu primo lejano. Somos aliados, no enemigos —mencionó esperando que su recelo disminuyera.

—Bien por ti, si me disculpas —se despidió, pero no pudo irse lejos de la orilla.

El joven Senju agarró su mano en dirección al agua, corrió con chakra cubriendo sus pies y la arrastraba a ella. Ni los sonidos del momentos pudieron esconder el grito agudo de asombro que ella dio, rompiendo con la seriedad anterior.

Riendo mientras cruzaba el agua y sus olas, él fue sorprendido con una maniobra que lo zambulló al agua. Quién gritó ahí fue él.

Él permaneció el suficiente tiempo sumergido para que ella caminara con el objetivo de regresar a tierra firme. Lejos de ofenderse, Hashirama lo tomó como desafío, se acercó con más sigilo que el de un tiburón hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar sus tobillos. Agarró sus talones y tiró con la fuerza necesaria para hundirla entera. Luego la soltó y emergió, segundos después, ella también.

Los pequeños rodetes de ella se desarmaron, el desprolijo pelo tapó y molestó su vista. Él vio una imagen que recibió con una carcajada más larga y fuerte.

Sacando los restos de su quisquilloso peinado, lo miró indignada, perdiendo los estribos con cada gesto suyo.—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Casi me ahogas!

—Tú hiciste lo mismo —la señaló con el dedo, levantando un poco de agua, la cual mojo la cara de la niña. Sin vergüenza y con descaro, volvió a reírse de ella.

Con poca paciencia, ella no lo dejo pasar.—Tragate esta —devolvió la ofensa con más líquido. Fue suficiente para que el flequillo de Hashirama quedara peinado para arriba descuidadamente.

Eso llevó a varias salpicadas más, algunos intentos de él de sumergirla por más tiempo y otros donde ella lo intentaba ahogar. Jugaron a una persecución submarina. Luego decidieron hacer una competencia de contener la respiración bajo el agua, para saber quién era superior.

—A la cuenta de tres, ambos nos sumergirnos, uno —levantó su arrugado pulgar—. Dos —no terminó de estirar el dedo índice que ella se sumergió—. Oye, no-

—¿Con quién hablas, hermano? —Tobirama apareció sosteniendo un cambio de ropa en los límites de la arena seca.

—¡Tobi! No percibí tu llegada, ¡tu sigilo está mejorando cada día!

—Pero tu concentración está empeorando cada vez más, hermano —se acercó, enorgulleciendo a Hashirama, desplazándose como si estuviera en un sendero plano—. Cámbiate la ropa, padre dijo que cenará con nosotros —al darse cuenta que la innombrable Uzumaki no se hallaba bajo el agua, se fue con su hermano a la orilla—.¿Quien era la niña?—Tobirama formuló de una manera distinta la pregunta.

—Del clan Uzumaki

—Eso ya lo sé.

Entonces, Hashirama comprendió que sabía tanto como su hermano sobre ella.

.

.

.

La cena había culminado con la orden de su padre de que empacaran sus cosas por que volverían al país del fuego. Hashirama no se había hecho muchas esperanzas de ver otra vez a la Uzumaki. Él se había vuelto a reencontrar con Madara muchos meses después de su primer encuentro.

Desde que habían salido de su lugar de estadía, él miraba con detenimiento a cualquier Uzumaki que se le cruzará en su rango visual. La búsqueda no logró ser fructífera, sólo había llegado a ilusionarlo.

Hasta que el barco no avanzó lejos del puerto, él no se dejó entristecer. Lamentó mucho no haber insistido con saber su nombre.

—… casarse con una Uzumaki —escuchó la última parte del diálogo de su padre.

—Para preservar la pureza del clan —conjeturó Tobirama

—Una razón secundaria, Tobirama. La alianza será más fuerte si hay un matrimonio establecido. Los Uzumaki no serán tan intransigibles a la hora de mostrar sus conocimientos más preciados —claramente él se refería los aclamados jutsus de sellado que tenían en su arsenal, a pesar de ser un clan muy pacifista y neutral en comparación de los Senju o Uchiha.

Aunque las alianzas permitían cierta lealtad entre clanes, eso sólo duraba el tiempo en que se le podía sacar algo al otro. Hashirama sabía que esos acuerdos duraban el tiempo en que los líderes tardaban en despedazarse entre sí.

Su padre, como el líder de los Senju, buscaba el bienestar de ellos siempre. Los ninjas del clan eran su responsabilidad, y ese puesto pasaría en un futuro a pertenecerle a su hermano y a él.

A Hashirama no le bastaba eso. No quería seguridad sólo para los suyos. No le bastaban alianzas efímeras y ventajosas entre clanes. Él buscaba un acuerdo con cada ninja del mundo de fraternizar como hermanos. Si él se volvía jefe de clan, lo hacía queriendo instruir a los suyos y esperando que Madara, su compañero en su sueño, colaborará como jefe de los Uchihas.

Si el casado con una Uzumaki fuera él ¿podría pensar su esposa como él? ¿nunca llegaría a hacerlo? Los matrimonios no necesitaban amor al principio. Pero si su futura esposa no compartiera la misma meta que él tenía, sería como vivir con su padre. Para cumplir sus objetivos, precisaba de alguien que pensara como él y Madara.

La única mujer Uzumaki que conocía era con la que había pasado el día. Era muy apresurado querer que ella fuera su esposa, pero la preferiría en lugar de una completa desconocida. Él no había pasado un momento tan estupendo en mucho tiempo y con alguien que no fuera de su clan, divertirse sin pensar cuánto tiempo duraría esa tranquilidad, sin pasar por su cabeza tener que ser ultra cuidadoso para no morir en el descuido.

Nada era seguro, él podría morir en su próxima misión o ella podría volverse su enemiga jurada. La vida era tan impredecible para que un deseo tan tonto como el de volverse a encontrar sucediera. Hashirama no controlaba todos los hechos, no era un dios, y hasta los dioses no tenían todo a su mano. Pero al no haber certeza, Hashirama no era pesimista.

Su mentalidad idealista no tenía pies ni cabeza en el mundo en el que él vivía, pero con lo impredecible que era su entorno, si él había conocido a un Uchiha con el mismo deseo de paz que él, cumpliría su sueño y volvería a ver a la niña. No le afectaba en nada no verla nunca más, pero aun así, él quería eso.

.

.

.

Mientras cada día su padre se iba haciendo más viejo, él se hacía más adulto. Butsuma perdía capacidad y Hashirama obtenía más. Los transcurridos años le sacarían su puesto como jefe de clan y se lo otorgarían a su hijo mayor.

El anuncio de su padre de un matrimonio arreglado, cinco años después de su viaje al País del Remolino, estaba a días de oficializarse con la llegada al País del Fuego de la novia, su familia y algunos ancianos importantes del clan Uzumaki para la cena de compromiso y presentación. En unos pocos meses él se casaría con una mujer que no conocía.

Todo sucedía tan deprisa por que el jefe del clan debía tener una correspondiente cantidad de herederos para que ante su futuro descenso, alguien lo suplantara. Era una deshonra si el linaje no se conservaba. Su padre era el claro ejemplo de un líder ideal, él había hecho todas las cosas "bien" para el clan. Muchos aseguraban que la alianza no se habría efectuado sin la intervención del aclamado patriarca.

Todos esperaban que él siguiera sus pasos, muchos llegaban al extremo de pensar que cualquier desvío de la trayectoria modelo de su progenitor lo llevaría al fracaso, por que eran tiempos de guerra y nada diferente se podía hacer.

Si su madre no hubiera fallecido siendo él tan joven, no sería tan inexperto en la comunicación con la mujeres. A pesar de ser producto de un matrimonio arreglado también, las sugerencias que su padre había llegado a darle eran muy ambiguas y no se aplicaban a su situación.

En pasadas visitas diplomáticas, él había intercambiado frases cordiales con ella y su hermano, Arashi. Pero siendo Hashirama el futuro próximo líder de los Senju, había tenido un terreno en común con Arashi, ya que también se esperaba que tomara el puesto de Ashida. No recordaba nada destacable de Mito, casi no distinguía su voz en sus recuerdos y no quería aferrarse a esa imagen dudosa. La gente podía cambiar de apariencia.

Aunque ya le quedaba poco tiempo como líder, su padre se había encargado de los asuntos legales para preparar el compromiso, como si él y ella fueran unos niños sin facultades propias. No eran jóvenes para salir a batallar pero si inexpertos para encargarse de eso. La excusa había sido que Hashirama se encargaría de los trámites de la ceremonia nupcial, aunque él sabía que trataría de meter su nariz.

Él comprendía que la mejor opinión que podía tener de Mito, sería la de él mismo. Pero se suponía que la manera como una mujer trataba a su padre, demostraba qué clase de esposa llegaría a ser. Siendo consciente que su padre en reiteradas ocasiones había interactuado con ella, le preguntó su opinión sobre qué tipo de mujer era.

—Uzumaki Mito tiene todo lo que tu necesitas, Hashirama —su padre nunca regalaba palabras para nadie, muy difícil era que se le escapara un elogio a menos que fuera algo muy evidente de mencionar. Pero sí desconfiaba de lo que su padre pensaba que él necesitaba—. Ella es tu opuesto —callada, reservada, seria, calmada, impasible fueron los primeros antónimos que vinieron a su cabeza. Pero su padre además agregó—. Es una mujer que sabe quedarse en su lugar.

Hashirama se vio metido en una secreta meditación, considerando cuál era el lugar de la esposa de un jefe de clan.

Pero el repentino aviso de que en sólo dos días, los Uzumaki aparecían, alborotó los alrededores del clan Senju.

.

.

.

Hashirama no era tímido, era conversador y muy buen orador a la hora de hablar en público. Sus palabras siempre tenían buen efecto en su audiencia por su costumbre de expresarse con el corazón.

Entonces, en definitiva se hallaba en un momento crítico. Sin problemas, saludó aplomado a los ancianos Uzumaki. En cambio, cuando la única mujer en el grupo de ninjas se le acercó, no supo qué decir mientras ella respetuosamente se inclinaba y le recitaba los mejores deseos de llevarse bien. En lugar de decir un gracias, aprobar esa esperanza o elogiarla, sólo se le ocurrió sonreír muy atontado. Años más tarde, Tobirama confesaría que esa había sido la cosa más estúpida que él había podido llegar a hacer.

A raíz de pequeñas miradas que él recibía de parte de varios ancianos Uzumaki, descubrió que quizás ellos lo estaban juzgando con exigencia. Durante la gran cena eso quedó confirmado, mientras los Senju recolectaban detalles de Mito, él era probado con esas miradas extranjeras, las cuales no les dio demasiada importancia.

A quien sí le prestó atención fue a ella. La observaba comiendo de una manera que la acción tan simple parecía un arte. Mito se veía preciosa, pero su postura perfecta tanto sentada como andando era un regalo a los ojos.

Él miraba con atención su frente, el sello yin lucía en ella más como una joya que como una herramienta ninja. Como kunoichi seguro era mortal.

Ella miró en un oportuno momento a su prometido, sus ojos negros eran suaves ante las pulidas dilatadas de él. Muy avergonzado de parecer descortés e intrusivo, él apartó su directa mirada, aunque la siguió notando el resto de la velada, al igual que muchos en la cena, desde el líder Senju y toda su familia como la gente que la conocía.

Ella desde que habían salido de la isla había estado siendo analizada por los suyos, cuando desembarcaron esas advertencia silenciosas se intensificaron con la llegada de los ninjas del país del Fuego.

Sólo debía cometer un error y al igual que papel arrugado, no volvería su reputación a ser la misma, eso siempre le dijeron. La cantidad de personas que la estaban juzgando durante la cena era grande, era sólo un número, pero la ponía muy nerviosa.

En circunstancias como esa, ella hizo lo que con el tiempo aprendió por necesidad a hacer. Como si tuviera un pergamino, selló todas sus debilidades, y con su fuerza de voluntad, procuró que esas inseguridad no salieran.

Le devolvió la mirada al hombre que iba a ser su esposo, este por fin dejó de ponerla nerviosa con sus constantes observaciones. Todos sabían por oídas y por anécdotas de Senju Hashirama, poderoso guerrero como ninguno. Pero ella notó, durante toda la velada, que él no había cambiado desde que era un adolescente descubriendo por primera vez su país.

Él como antes la intrigaba.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo sucede la boda y ¿la luna de miel?**

 **Cualquier error o duda, puedes comentar.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Mito iba a abandonar todo lo que ella conocía: amigos, familia y su poca libertad. Mientras su país significaba comodidad y certeza, el país del Fuego era incertidumbres, extrañez y soledad. Su futuro nuevo hogar nunca reemplazaría el lugar donde aprendió ninjutsu. Los pescados que les habían servido los Senju eran insulsos en un paladar acostumbrados a los mariscos que recibía su isla. La arena caliente relajaba más que tierra común. Ellos nunca habían sido recibidos por las calientes ventiscas que levantaban e impulsaban gigantescas olas.

Entre ser hija del líder del clan y ser esposa, no había mucha diferencia. Ella debía ser obediente y sumisa, hablar cuando se lo pidieran, nunca levantar la voz, no contradecir, no corregir. En su caso, la obediencia a uno, la llevaba a someterse a otro. Ella por ser la hija perfecta, sería muy pronto la esposa intachable.

En su momento, había comparado a Hashirama como un viento cálido, con la suficiente fuerza para despeinarte juguetonamente. Ese hombre era ante quien no debía mostrarse errata. Él representaba todo lo desconocido, sería el fundamento de su nueva vida, el foco principal. Mito dejaría todo lo que la definía por el hombre que estaba frente ella y la alianza entre sus clanes.

—¿Tienes miedo, Mito? —al preguntar, él miraba la luna que embellecía el entorno con su suave luz blanca.

—¿De qué, mi señor? —por reflejo, él cerró los ojos un poco, una reacción ante el apelativo. Ella decidió no usarlo mientras estuvieran a solas.

—De casarte de imprevisto con un desconocido, ser obligada a convivir conmigo.

No había ningún bien sin dos o tres males, no importaba lo que ella o él pensara. Consideraba su matrimonio como una misión, cuando te embarcas en una, no importa qué sacrifiques, obtengas o debas hacer, te ocupas de que sea un éxito rotundo. Sólo la muerte acababa con su misión..

—Confío en usted —sabía que no era así. Ella dijo lo que determinó que él querría oír.

—Pero tienes miedo —anunció, no preguntó otra vez. Se sintió molesta, su mente se revolucionó buscando un argumento que lo convenciera y que la alejara a ella de ser el tema de conversación. Pero él no había terminado—. Yo tampoco me siento preparado —confesó como si no le costara revelar su interior.

Él no sólo era poderoso, conversador y agradable. En sólo un rato a solas en el patio de la propiedad, estaba tratando de ser perspicaz y empático con ella. Como si fueran los mejores amigos de años, le decía sus inseguridades. Sus desarrolladas habilidades no coincidían con su personalidad tan honorable

Se suponía que los grandes ninjas no sentían miedo, y si en alguna oportunidad lo experimentaban, sólo ellos quedaban con el cargo de conciencia. El miedo era debilidad, confesarlo era semejante a revelar los secretos de tu clan. A Mito le habían prohibido tener miedo, y las pocas veces que había sido tan débil, ella se había odiado a sí misma con tantas ganas de morirse.

Había imaginado muchos escenarios posibles hablando con Senju Hashirama. Ella se había preparado para alguien como su padre o peor, pero no esperó eso, no tenía idea de qué hacer con esa faceta tan humana.

—Pero todo terminará bien —se arrepintió, era estúpido pensar así. Las buenas intenciones no eran la respuesta para ninguna situación.

—Sí —aseguró más confiado de su mismo, de ella y sus palabras—. ¿Quieres encargarte conmigo de cumplir eso? —lo decía en serio para su consternación.

Cada palabra que se desprendía de su boca le hacía preguntarse si la cantidad inmensa de chakra que tenía no había dañado su cerebro acabando con su cordura. Su prometido pensaba como si estuviera viviendo en una burbuja. Pero no podía juzgarlo.

No sabía por qué, pero a diferencia suya, él si confiaba algo en ella, entonces no tenía más remedio que hacer lo mismo con él.

.

.

.

Parecía que mientras la fecha de la boda se acercaba, más cosas salían mal. Un arreglo floral que faltaba, o los Uchiha que aparecían de pronto o el pedido de su traje era un uniforme de geisha por error, por lo que había estado usando el jutsu de transformación hasta que cinco minutos antes de empezar la ceremonia se pudo cambiar.

Los dioses que ahora contemplaban su unión, sabían lo tediosa e irritante que había sido la organización de todo. La tensión era doble además porque ni bien salieran del santuario, a él le otorgarían el título de líder del clan Senju. Si no bostezaba en el nombramiento tendría suerte.

Tantos imprevisto por la ceremonia, y recién el día de la fecha pudo ver por segunda y última vez a su prometida, en unos minutos sería su esposa.

Ellos entraron al santuario, se purificaron ante la mirada de todos sus parientes. Mito con el shiromuku parecía no precisar hacer el ritual, ella representaba la pureza misma, sus agraciados movimientos agarrando el cucharón la volvían irreal.

El discurso del sacerdote terminó y una miko le pasó el primer cuenco, le sirvió el sake y lo tomó en tres sorbos. Entonces él se lo pasó a ella, repitiendo sus acciones.

Él leyó sus votos, en secretos memorizados, palabras que no sentía pero con falsedad declaraba. Se preguntó si algún día llegaría a sentir por ella algo más profundo que la simpatía. Ella aunque aparentaba seguir el escrito, contada el reducido tiempo que le quedaba hasta su primera noche con él.

Cuando el último presente término su porción de sake. Todos celebraban la unión matrimonial entre la clanes Uzumaki y Senju, más felices que los mismos protagonistas.

Para agilizar las cosas, se había decidido combinar la recepción de la boda con el nombramiento de Hashirama. Así secretamente se evitaba que algún empedernido participará en el relevamiento alcoholizado.

Todos se cambiaron los trajes por uniformes de con los símbolos de su respectivo clan. Mito por primera vez portaba el emblema de los Senju. Ella era una Senju. La esposa del líder del clan Senju.

Ahora él se encargaría de guiar a sus compañeros shinobis, lo cual en su discurso, resaltaba como obligación y privilegio. En respuesta todos se mostraban complacidos.

El hombre ahora tenía poder militar y político. El reconocimiento aumentaba el ego de cualquier persona. Aunque no notaba en él problemas de autoestima, Mito si estaba segura que a él le gustaría pasar la noche en grande, ¿quien era su esposa para no concederle su derecho?

Para cualquiera, ella ahora era importante y digna de respeto, y eso era así debido a su esposo. Por que ella ahora era un título, una porción de Hashirama, nada era más prestigioso que eso.

No tardaron en llegar a la alcoba en silencio. A ella le dolía el abdomen, los nervios aumentaban, con cada paso hacia la habitación, las punzantes sensaciones la sofocaban, no quería que sucediera y sus temores arañaban y retorcían su espíritu.

Hashirama se acostó en el futón primero y se dio cuenta de lo que había olvidado hacer. Miró a su esposa.

—¿Mito? —tanto él como ella seguían teniendo puestos sus trajes de la ceremonia.

—¿Si? —temía que le pidiera que se acercara, que la tocara y se quedara tan expuesta al alguien que no la conocía y bajo ningún concepto quería que la conociera de esa manera.

—¿Puedes apagar la luz?

—Lo que usted diga —ella sopló la vela segura, muy segura, de que debía acercarse a continuación y de repente le tenía pavor a la oscuridad.

—Gracias —no agregó nada más, pero ella supuso que en realidad no lo había escuchado su obvio pedido y se acercó.

Ella miró a su figura acomodarse, sin ninguna aparente necesidad de sacarse la ropa o de tomarla como suya. Ella se quedó quieta los siguientes diez minutos hasta que escuchó unos ronquidos.

Atónita, se acercó más y comprobó que su esposo estaba además soñando. Tardó una hora en procesar que no había pasado lo que ella estaba segura que iba a suceder con él. Quizás estuviera cansado, sin ganas o no conforme con ella como su esposa. Aunque ninguna razón la convenció más que otra.

Yendo a lo básico, él era desconcertante e impredecible. En lugar de sentirse aliviada, tenía un millón de preguntas que nunca se animaría a decir.

.

.

.

Si ella asumía que después de casada, iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Hashirama, su pensamiento se había ido junto con él y un pelotón de ninjas que se marchaban en socorro de sus compañeros.

Él se despidió con un adiós y un apretón en el hombro, muy apenado por tener que irse. La dejaba sola cuando se estaba adaptando al proceso de mudanza, y menos quería marcharse para pelear una interminable y consecuente batalla con los Uchiha, para seguir colaborando con el odio vicioso entre ambos clanes.

A pesar de no tener su compañía, no se sentía tan cercana a él para sufrir su ausencia y desear que regresara rápido, ella se mantuvo cerca de la mujeres del clan logrando aprender más que sólo sus nombres. La mayoría de las mujeres le demostraban mucho respeto por su posición privilegiada, como si estuvieran ante una princesa. En el caso de los niños era diferente. Por sus miradas, ella tenía claro que nunca habían visto a un Uzumaki, pero la inocencia y el atrevimiento de ciertos pequeños era sorprendente.

Los shinobis regresaron con la victoria en la lucha, pero con varias pérdidas y nuevas sepulturas y funerales en proceso de ejecutarse. Hashirama estaba demacrado y ojeroso, pero su cansancio no era físico. Tobirama lo mantenía en pie, aunque él mismo tenía varias heridas en los miembros, hasta que Mito se ofreció a llevarlo a la habitación. Ella después de agradecerle su no tan esperado regreso, no le dirigió la palabra, pero lo ayudó a quitarse la armadura, y se recostó acomodándose en el pequeño espacio que sobró.

Si no eran los Uchiha, era los Hagoromo o los Hyuga. Cuanto más tiempo él permaneciera asentado, desaparecería en enfrentamientos el doble de tiempo. Al regresar, aunque regresaba vivo, tocaba la cama y se volvía un muerto, un tronco durmiendo.

—¿Te gustan los bonsais, Mito? —preguntó él en un día de número par; en el que se hallaba sin asuntos del clan que atender, entrenamientos rutinarios o encuentros imprevistos con enemigos. Un día muy raro tomando el té con su esposa sin nada que hacer o decir.

A veces Mito extrañaba la flora de la isla, con ellas había aprendido el arte de la decoración y los arreglos florales. Pero los árboles y arbustos no tenían un peso emocional apreciable—. Son lindos —es lo que ella intentó recalcar aunque no lo viera en realidad así.

—¿Te gustaría ver los bonsáis que yo cultivo?

A ella no le interesaba mucho esa práctica y por si misma no dedicaría tiempo a observar y realizar esa actividad. Pero sí que le llamaba la atención saber más del recién descubierto hobby de Hashirama, además que la seguía descolocando su costumbre de preguntarle y no ordenarle—. Por supuesto, estoy muy ansiosa por verlos —terminaron el té y se fueron al jardín oculto.

La cantidad de bonsais era copiosa, y cada uno de ellos se veía atendido con mucha dedicación. Ellos eran una apasionante actividad para él, esos árboles casi parecían ser sus hijos.

—¿Quién los cuida cuando usted no puede? —ella por experiencia propia conocía cuánto tiempo él ocupaba con el clan y las guerras. Pero esos bonsais no se veían abandonados.

—Cuando yo me ausento, la hija de una florista del clan se encarga de venir —y con la siguiente pregunta, la obligó a no retroceder discerniendo sus motivos—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Ella nunca le había solicitado nada a nadie, por que eso significaría ser insolente, pretenciosa o inmodesta con él. Además el rechazo era escalofriante, detestaba escuchar el 'no', su autoestima colapsada y se desvanecía. Ella lo expresó temerosa y muy segura de serle negado—. ¿Puedo encargarme de ellos, mientras usted esté imposibilitado?

La respuesta para Hashirama fue fácil, sin imaginarse todos los posibles resultados que ella había pensado—. Sí, Mito —pronunció su nombre con gusto y satisfacción—. Me encantaría que lo hagas.

Volviendo a la propiedad, se cruzaron con muchos niños que ya estaban familiarizados con ella, muchos le sonreían con sus dientes de leche. Uno además de saludarlos, se acercó. Ellos conocían que el pequeño se llamaba Reiko.

Mito, especialmente lo conocía tanto a él como a su madre, Saori. Feliz de verlo, se arrodilló y le acarició la cabeza animándolo a que hablara.

—¿Cuántos tomates tuvo que comer Mito-sama para tener el cabello así? — sorprendió a la pareja. Anonadada controló su risa para no avergonzarlo. Aunque Hashirama no se preocupó por aparentar tanto. Él los miró con ternura, sentimiento que ella también sintió pensando en el niño.

—Es un secreto del clan Uzumaki, Reiko —le guiñó el ojo muy divertida, él no reaccionó mal por su respuesta por que su madre enseguida apareció, la cual se disculpó con ellos y se lo llevó.

De a poco ella se estaba volviendo parte del clan, Mito ya no parecía ser una total intrusa, su relación con los Senju ya no era tan forzada ni extraña, se forjaba como conocida y pacífica. Siendo más personal, él y ella se asimilaban.

El lugar que compartían obtenía un significado más cercano al de un hogar que al de una consecuencia de la alianza. La convivencia iría por buen camino. Aunque había muchas cosas que ella se guardaba de él, si él le daba razones para que fuera sincera, abriría su interior.

La próxima vez que se ausentara, además de escribir propuestas de alianzas para Madara y los Uchiha, él le mandaría cartas a ella.

.

.

.

En su niñez, si él osaba abrir algún pergamino que estuviera en la oficina de su padre, no llegaría tarde el "no toques eso, Hashirama" "es confidencial" "no te incumbe ver" y un millón de trabas parecidas. Pero las cosas cambiaban cuando él mismo era el jefe del clan. Su curiosidad sólo era limitada por la cantidad de tiempo que disponía para vivir.

Acabando con los rollos de un estante, eligió uno particular, con un sello que se veía bastante complicado. No era Uzumaki como su esposa, pero tenía claro cómo identificar varios tipos de sellos, así que sabía cuando un sello era complejo.

Su tarea se vio truncada al fracasar en la identificación específica. Optó por lo coherente y fue a buscar a su padre o a Tobirama, o mejor a los dos. En una bendita coincidencia, los encontró juntos.

Entonces, la lista de ninjas que no sabían el sello, añadió a su familia. Sacando a su padre y su hermano de sus divagaciones desatinadas, les avisó—. Le preguntaré a Mito —su atrevimiento un poco chocante para ellos no evitó que él concluyera—. Ella sabrá —era una certeza para él.

Todos los ninjas tenían habilidades destacables. Tobirama era un genio con el estilo de agua y el hiraishin, él era el único usuario del elemento madera, su prima Toka se desempeñaba ferozmente con los genjutsus. Pero Mito era más experimentada que todos ellos juntos en jutsus de sellado.

Rompiendo con su planificada meditación, la llamó, ella deshizo su posición de concentración y se quedó un momento en blanco con su pedido de ayuda, pero no permitió que esa inusual oportunidad de ser más útil se desperdiciara. Quizá podría ser la única en su derrochada vida.

—No lo decepcionaré —aseguró. Los años de entrenamiento y refinamiento evitaron que por pura euforia le arrancará el pergamino a Hashirama.

Él respondió un par de preguntas básicas que ella le formuló. Pero luego de aclarar algunas cosas. Ella se emergió en un proceso de análisis para descubrirlo. Estaba concentrada en su tarea con mucho ahínco y profesionalidad. Aunque estaba relegada de su tarea como kunoichi, sus rutinarios entrenamientos la mantenían en línea.

Para no desfocalizarla, él fue a preparar té y traer bocadillos, contando la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba en su labor. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que el suspiro de frustración que expulsó Mito, le avisó que se había detenido molesta por algo. Agregó unas hojas de tilo y fue a ver el posible problema.

—¿Qué descubriste, Mito? —le pasó un cuenco y le acercó los dulces. Ella aceptó el té aspirando el vapor y sintió el aroma, pero no agarró los aperitivos.

—Conozco el sello, pero mi conocimiento hasta ahí llega, no es de ayuda cuando debe —dijo con amargura, avergonzada explicó—. No recuerdo con precisión cuáles son los pasos para desactivarlo.

Antes, ella parecía todo una kunoichi Uzumaki, dedicada y empeñándose en conseguir un resultado. Su fracaso la devolvía a un estado cerrado y frío, entristecida por sus limitaciones.

La información para revelar el pergamino y recuperar la confianza evaporada de Mito tenían la misma solución, y a él mismo le gustaba su idea.

De la nada, la agarró de los hombros; si hubiera sostenido su té, el contenido los habría quemado a ambos; y la miró con entusiasmo, casi asustandola, más cerca de lo que habían estado durante su boda—. Nos vamos mañana temprano al País del Remolino —esa no era una propuesta. Era un apresurado y descolocador anuncio que iba en contra de todo sentido de la organización, seguridad, y lógica.

—¡¿Qué?! —se hallaba confundida hasta el límite.

—Ahí tienes la información que precisas para desvelar el procedimiento que desactiva el sello —explicó más orgulloso todavía de su idea. Pero no vio la emoción que pensó que ella tendrían. Con su expectativa rota se deprimió —. ¿Acaso no quieres ir, Mito? ¿Es una pésima idea?

Arrepentida por su reacción y un poquito manipulada, le corrigió—. No se ponga así. Es una brillante idea.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te gustó?

—Sí que me gustó. Su idea me dejó sin palabras.

Fruto de su esfuerzo, él recuperó el entusiasmo y fue a avisarle a su padre de su viaje a su país. Mito liberó su alivio al quedarse sin la excéntrica personalidad de su marido.

.

.

.

El viaje significaba arriesgarse a mucho. La información que tenía el rollo no podía compararse con la ausencia del líder del clan. Si él o el clan eran emboscada, nada podría enmendarlo.

—¿Te ha subido tan rápido el poder a la cabeza que ya actúas precipitadamente? —su padre miró con desaprobación la decisión de Hashirama.

—Lo que tiene ese pergamino es tan importante que tiene un sello que ninguno de nosotros conoce, padre.

—Es tan importante como cualquier secreto del clan —admitió pero le reprochó—. Y tú vas a exponerlo a los Uzumaki.

—Si no confiamos nunca en ellos, ¿para qué nos aliamos?

—Eres mi primogénito, Hashirama. Eres el ninja más poderoso que ha existido, pero tus enemigos se aprovecharán de tu ingenuidad, ese día fracasaras —Butsuma se fue, sin detener a su hijo pero en desacuerdo total.

Por precaución, ningún ninja los escoltó, sino que se fueron aparentando ser un matrimonio civil de pocos recursos, el cual huía por las atrocidades de los ninjas del país del fuego buscando una mejor vida.

El chakra de Mito se agitaba revelando su ansiedad, había abandonado toda esperanza de volver a Uzushio cuando en medio de una serie de misiones, los Senju no pudieron presentarse durante la ceremonia de traslado de cabecilla de los Uzumaki por las imprevistas situaciones. El barco cuando pasaba por una gran marea, tambaleaba hasta el punto de tirar cosas y personas. Usar chakra estaba prohibido, levantaría más sospechas que perder el equilibrio con cada paso. No debían ser descubiertos.

Cuando llegaron a la isla, un entrañable viento; que traía olor de sales y pescado; casi le arranca a Mito de la cabeza el pañuelo que ocultaba su verdadera identidad.

Pasaron la zona habitual para la extranjeros y se adentraron en las zonas de los ninjas del Remolino, usando el pasadizo que ella conocía demasiado bien.

—Le suplico que no los ataque —y dando un paso más, la palabras de Mito tuvieron sentido.

Una energía perteneciente a una circunferencia negra que los rodeaba los inmovilizó. Se hicieron visibles ocho tiras en cada extremo del círculo. Aparecieron dos Uzumaki más.

Uno de ellos, con absoluta brusquedad, rompió el pañuelo al sacarlo —¿Quién diablos eres, basura? —gruñó mientras su compañero intentaba revisar a su acompañante. Su estupefacción fue evidente cuando vieron a la prestigiosa Mito Uzumaki.

—¡Mito-sama! —chilló como si viera a su peor pesadilla—. Le pido que se apiade de mi negligencia, no sabía que tendríamos el honor de recibirla —el ninja que se iba a encargar de Hashirama, lo ignoró, muy arrepentido por la confusión.

—Actuaron con prudencia ante una posible amenaza —ella los elogió—. Mi señor y yo fuimos los que no avisaron que iban a venir, ¿alguno de ustedes podría avisarle mi presunta llegaba a mi hermano? —más avergonzados aún por haberse atrevido a atacar al todopoderoso Senju Hashirama, gritaron la contraseña y el sello desapareció.

Los llevaron de inmediato a la propiedad del líder de los Uzumaki, siento bienvenidos por el hermano de Mito, Arashi.

—Si que le gustan las sorpresas Hashirama-sama —dijo sonriendo de la manera más falsa el nuevo líder del clan Uzumaki—. ¿Qué es tan importante que no tuviste el tiempo de escribir, Mito? —su simpatía lanzaba indirectas y bronca, no había amabilidad para ella.

Con calma, le solicitó el pergamino a Hashirama y se lo mostró a su hermano. Él la miró llegando a la misma conclusión que ella tenía, moviendo la boca sin producir ninguna palabra, su hermana asintió admitiendo el asombro que causaba el arcaico sello.

Hashirama aprovechó que él se hallaba más dócil—. Mito sólo necesita consultar unas obras de referencias para abrir el sello. No queremos ser una carga para ti, ya tienes un clan del cual encargarte.

Entre las perversas y sanguinarias pesadillas que a veces tenía Hashirama, de vez en cuando, soñaba que se estresada por las responsabilidades como jefe del clan. Su cuñado parecía como él en sus sueños. Estaba cansado, más pálido y con trabajo atrasado, lo más trágico era que no había comenzado con los arreglos para el festival de fin de año del clan.

Así que luego de haber llegado a un depósito aislado, les dio las llaves con la advertencia de que nadie había entrado ahí desde que Mito se había casado, y los dejó a su suerte, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo.

Salieron del abandonado depósito con varios pergaminos y la ropa llena de polvo. El antiguo sello se ejecutaba con la voluntad de un ninja pero se rompía con la ayuda de dos personas. Uno de los ninjas realizaba los movimientos del ritual y otro exportaba su chakra para que se efectuara.

Las riesgos eran altos, si no eran dos sujetos, los sellos manuales no eran hechos a la perfección, el chakra era insuficiente o los ninjas no se sincronizaban, la muerte era instantánea.

Entonces por más buenos ninjas que eran, precisaban trabajar en equipo como si fueran uno. Ellos, concientes de lo que perdían, entrenaron con un exigencia que volvería gentil el entrenamiento que sus padres les dieron en la niñez.

El chakra se podía transmitir si la piel del emisor tocaba la del receptor. Con las ropas largas y gruesas que Mito llevaba, la zona más práctica y descubierta como conducto era su nuca. Usar su cara como puente, entorpecería la secuencia.

Los dedos de Hashirama eran ásperos y grandes, apenas estaban apoyados en su nuca. Tan grande eran que su meñique e índice le acariciaban los mechones que no formaban parte de sus rodetes. Casi parecía una caricia, le apenaba tocarla de esa manera sin tener ese propósito.

—No hagas ningún sello, quiero asegurarme que mi chakra no te aturde.

Ella no era sensor, era observadora. Él cuanto más luchaba, más se fortalecía. Ni diez Uzumaki se le podían comparar en cantidad de chakra. Los shinobis no eran metalizados para ser cuidadosos con el otro, y los más fuertes eran los más brutos con quienes no lo eran. Ella no quería engañarse con su afable toque. La energía se impulsó con potencia, era espesa y caliente, tan irreal como el hombre de quien provenía.

En la posición en la que se encontraban, ambos estaban arrodillado en el piso, y él apoyaba su mano en su nuca, ella le daba la espalda. Mientras ella no pudo ver la pequeña incomodidad de él tocándola, nadie vio la reacción de Mito sintiendo su poder. Pero saliendo de su asombro, aceptó la energía como natural, discernió que el chakra se movía en poca cantidad y de manera lenta.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No se preocupe por mí, le pido que suba la carga y velocidad del chakra. Estaré bien.

Él dudó por un momento, un gesto considerado pero que molestó en su orgullo. Como si ella no soportara nada. Hashirama no era como su padre, no la despreciaba y le tenía consideración y respeto por ser una mujer, no alguien a su altura.

Su energético chakra le desagradó por un momento hasta que olvidó toda emoción con la primera posición de manos: carnero y finalizó con un aplauso que cortó la ruta de la energía de su esposo. Como si fuera un lazo que se desenvolvió, el sello se desvaneció y el rollo mostró un extenso texto.

Agradecido, él la abrazó todavía de espaldas y agarró el pedazo de papel. Mito desacostumbrada al contacto físico, se tomó algunos minutos para acostumbrarse las sensaciones que despertó esa acción.

—¿De qué habla el pergamino? —él paró de leer, a la vez que ella quería morderse la lengua por su maldita curiosidad. Si el no se lo contaba, ella no debía insistir—. Lo siento, continúe con su lectura.

—Habla acerca del mokuton —le acercó más el pergamino y señaló la introducción donde estaba la palabra.

Muy interesados con la información, continuaron leyendo juntos, sentados en el piso apoyados en el otro. La consideración de él no podía catalogarse ni de "buena" o "mala"

* * *

 **Tengo que mencionar algunas cosas:**

 **1- Las bodas tradicionales japonesas son interesantes y realizadas en templos sintoístas.**

 **2- No me puede entrar en la cabeza que Hashirama tenga sexo con una mujer, por más que sea su esposa.**

 **3- En un libro de datos se menciona que a Hashirama le encantan los bonsáis.**

 **4- La familia de Mito es de mi invención.**

 **5- No se sabe nada del país del Remolino, asi que me inspiré un poco en Mar del Plata (Argentina) y Hawaii.**

 **6- Lo que puedo decir del siguiente capítulo es que se conocerá un poco de la historia de Mito.**

 **7- Si deseas, puedes comentar.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Naruto es de Kishimoto

* * *

Capítulo 3.

.

.

.

Hashirama despertó en calma, se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Salió de la cama buscando a Mito. La halló arrodillada frente un santuario, concentrada en sus plegarias, con un incienso encendido. Quiso marcarse para darle algo de privacidad, pero ella lo detuvo, ya que no había interrumpido su charla.

—¿Hablabas con tu madre?

—Con ella, y con mi hermano.

Él pensó en Itama, Kawarama, su madre y en el futuro de Tobirama. Le reveló su precoz pérdida durante el desayuno. Pero también entre la tristeza, él compartió sus momentos más entrañables y queridos con quienes ahora ya no estaban.

—A mi madre seguramente le hubiera gustado Uzushio tanto como a mí —reconoció, aunque Mito ya había recogido y equipado las pertenencias de ambos en diminutos pergaminos para regresar, la mente de Hashirama estaba pensando en cómo aprovechar al máximo el corto descanso. Total, podía ir al puerto más tarde.

—¿Qué es lo que más le gusta?

—Definitivamente sus paisajes de exuberante belleza, y me encanta el jugo de coco. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no tomamos unos cocos antes de irnos? ¿dónde se bebe unos buenos cocos?

Muy entretenida con su idea, ella no dudó a llevarlo al mejor lugar que conocía. Situado bien en el centro de la isla, esa taberna había sido el lugar donde su hermano había conocido a su esposa, quedando cautivado temporalmente. Mito sabía por sus palabras que él solamente volvía a concurrir a ese lugar, que le recordaba sus errores, por la frescura que tenían los cocos allí.

Tanto les había gustado, que en medio de un relato de Hashirama explicando cuando había tomado agua de coco por primera vez, casi ingirieron el equivalente a un coquero. Aunque la fortuna de los Senju lo mantuvo inalterable pagando la gran cuenta.

Saliendo del lugar, él descubrió que la comida favorita de ella era el camarón frito que se compraba en las calles.

—¿A qué sabe?

—Es un pequeño instante de felicidad y perfección.

—No sé a qué sabe la felicidad y la perfección.

No había explicación ni descripción que le hiciera justicia al exquisito sabor que en realidad tenía. Luego de varios intentos de Mito para no abandonar el centro del país, al final se resignó y accedió ir a las zonas menos pobladas pero con más puestos de comida para que él entendiera lo magnífico que era ese manjar.

Todos los ninjas tenían un idioma común, pero no se podía comparar con la jerga de las diferentes culturas de cada clan. Los Uzumaki tenían un gran abanico de lunfardos que utilizaban en cada diálogo. Mucha frases, teniendo en cuenta el contexto, eran interpretadas o malentendidas. Hashirama había comprendido; sin necesidad de ninguna explicación; que la frase "atacar al enemigo con caracolas" significa usar ataques que no afectan al contrincante. Pero había otras palabras que escuchaba y no encontraba el significado, asi que se las susurraba a Mito.

—Supongo que 'se ahoga en arena' y 'le pone sal a mar' se refieren a personas inútiles.

—Ahogarse en arena, mas bien, quiere decir que una persona ve todo lo negativo en cualquier situación, incluso cuando no hay —lo corrigió y mordió un pedazo de camarón

—¿Estas hablando de mi padre? —lo dijo con picardía pensando en los dichos de su progenitor. Su ocurrencia casi hizo que ella escupiera la porción que masticaba. Respiró profundo y contuvo la carcajada mientras él la contemplaba muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que la veía perder su acostumbrada elegancia y ser más suelta.

Ellos atravesaron los alrededores menos poblados, no oyeron el principio del diálogo, pero clara como el cristal fue la última frase 'las almejas sólo producen perlas'. A Mito le sobrevino una conocida impotencia que le recorría las venas. Esa bronca enterrada le hizo agudizar un poco la voz cuando Hashirama hizo la pregunta.

—Las almejas son las mujeres y las perlas los hijos —ella se llenó de amargura. Su madre había sido catalogada después de su muerte como una almeja inservible o defectuosa.

—¿Cómo era tu almeja-madre? —en definitiva ese hombre leía sus pensamientos o ella era demasiado obvia.

—No sé nada de ella, a mi padre no le gusta hablar de ella —ella nunca se atrevió a preguntarle nada, hasta los traidores del clan eran mencionados más veces que su madre. De hecho, no recordaba que él hubiera visitado su tumba.

—Creo que si mi madre hubiera muerto en mi nacimiento, tampoco sabría nada de ella —podía haberse ofendido por su comparación y leve presunción. Pero ella entendió su muestra de que sus dolores eran parecidos—. Me aterra olvidarme cosas acerca de ella y de mis hermanos. Cuando regresemos, ¿irías a sus sepulcros conmigo? Significaría mucho para mí.

—Con su compañía iría a cualquier lado —no era tan así como había expresado. Pero no sentía la inmensa necesidad de rechazar su propuesta.

Fueron hasta el puerto y compraron los boletos, él le quedó preguntar el significado de otra palabra que escuchó, pero se inquietó ya que se olvidó qué rara frase era.

Con solamente una hora disponible, se apuraron por llegar para despedir a Arashi y su hospitalidad imperceptible. Imposible para muchos, él ya no tenía ningún trabajo atrasado, toda la explicación se resumió con el fuerte aroma a café que había en la oficina y él profundamente dormido en la posición más incómoda.

Si el hermano de Mito, hubiera estado despierto, ella no lo le hubiera propuesto a Hashirama visitar la tumba de su hermano y su madre.

En la costa, del suelo arenoso salía dos amapolas marinas, sus tallos bailaban por orden del viento, sus pétalos combinaban con la arena. Allí estaban enterrados los cuerpos.

—¿Cómo era tu relación con tu hermano? —aunque él había visto su trato con su hermano mayor. Él mismo nunca se había llevado con Tobirama de la misma manera que con Itama o Kawarama.

—Se suponía que nacería conmigo, ni él ni mi madre pudieron sobrevivir —sus ojos relataban tristeza, pero no por los dos cadáveres debajo de la arena. A todos los hubiera encantado que su desconocido y difunto hermano hubiera sido el vivo y ella la muerta. Era más importante la vida de un hombre que la de una mujer. Si alguien lamentaba la muerte de su progenitora era por no haber parido más descendientes.

—La vidas de los ninjas son tan cortas como el soplo de una vela. Pero la llama de tu hermano apenas rozó la mecha — una comparación tan sentida como dolorosa.

—Tan sentidas no podían ser —sonrió por pura cortesía.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Hashirama se apartó en silencio, acercándose a la arena más húmeda y moldeable. Se subió las mangas y formó varias estructuras, una al lado de la otra, al principio parecían montañas. Los arreglos que le hizo las hicieron similares a complejos, había muchos detalles en cada uno. Él escribió con su dedo sobre cada uno algo, los símbolos de los diversos clanes del país del fuego. En el centro estaban los emblemas de los Senju y los Uchiha.

—Este es mi sueño —confesó—. Que todos los clanes puedan convivir en paz, pero siendo una verdadera armonía.

Le estaba mostrando su más gran anhelo, su meta por la cual se levantaba todos los días, su deseo más grande de todo corazón, y ella podía apoyarlo o no. Él necesitaba saberlo.

No podía imaginarlo, paz y clanes eran término contrarios. La locura explicaba porque él eran bastante inusual. Tanto su poder como sueños eran casi imposibles.

—¿Cómo piensa lograr eso?

No le mostró su aprobación, pero era mejor que cerrarse ante su idea, le estaba dando una oportunidad.

—Si nos aliamos con los Uchiha, lo demás no será sencillo, pero será el principio.

Los Uchiha preferían morir luchando contra ellos, que formar una alianza. Ambos clanes se repelían desde generaciones.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro que querrán llegar a un acuerdo?

Él pensó en el jefe de los Uchihas. Ambos se ocupaban de la misma responsabilidad. Ellos eran todavía más conscientes de las consecuencias del actual sistema ninja. Aunque Madara parecía intransigible, él conocía esa parte que el Uchiha no mostraba, que él vio cuando eran niños. Hashirama estaba dispuesto a todo para negociar con él.

—Ellos no son ajenos a las consecuencias de nuestra enemistad.

—Ya deberíamos irnos.

Él le agradeció el recordatorio. De la nada agregó—. Ya recordé la frase —ella sonrió por ese tema que había quedado olvidado—. 'Le sellaron el corazón'

—Cuando alguien ama incondicionalmente a otra persona —lo miró atenta a su expresión.

—… Es muy poético —después de un momento de quietud, se hallaba impresionado con la carga simbólica.

En cuestiones de sentimientos, ella le gustaba, disfrutaba su compañía y cada vez que la veía la notaba más hermosa. Pero su lado más libre era encantador, más cálido y sobre todo, más sincero. Eso producía que la quisiera un poquito más.

.

.

.

La cantidad de asuntos pendientes del clan era demasiada, una cruel consecuencia de tomarse unos días libres, un recordatorio de por que él no tenía vacaciones. La mirada de los ancianos denotaba que la próxima vez olvidara la idea.

Mientras escuchaba el informe de unos ninjas, de la edad de sus difuntos hermanos, que le informaban que su misión no había tenido complicaciones, él se sentía aliviado. No le gustaba enviar a niños a misiones complicadas, había odiado a su padre por hacer eso y él evitaba por todos los medios imitarlo. Su frustración era grande cuando no le quedaba más remedio que asignarles misiones arriesgadas.

Con el regreso de los chicos, ahora su máxima preocupación era su esposa y su notable nostalgia.

Desde el principio, Mito había sido muy buena ocultando todo registro de sentimiento que no fuera favorecedor. Odiaba equivocarse como si le estuviera fallando a él, incluso, sus acciones buscaban no cometer errores cuando él estuviera presente.

Entonces, habían pasado dos días en Uzushio porque el pensaba que les haría bien a ambos. Lo habían pasado de maravilla, en lugar de pensar en cada uno de sus movimientos, ella vivía las sensaciones sin importarle tanto su entorno. Pero eso había sido un arma de doble filo. Tantas insuperables experiencias, al volver a su rutinaria vida en el país del fuego, hicieron que se sintiera estancada.

Hashirama no podía complacer a todos. Lamentaba tener prioridades, pero no siempre podía ser buen líder y buen esposo. Podría hacer más por ella, pero otras responsabilidades le ataban las manos muy fuerte, hasta el punto de inmovilizarlo observando como su esposa estaba sin apoyo moral.

Decidió darse un descanso, aunque sea quería pasar unos minutitos con ella. En el pasillo, esquivó a su hermano, no quería encontrarse con nadie que interrumpiera su paso. Soltó un suspiro cuanto llegó a su destino, como si estuviera escapando de algún enemigo.

—Que gusto verlo —lo saludó de espaldas y luego se dio la vuelta para sonreirle, se estaba preparando para cenar—. ¿Desea comer?

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —se ubicó junto con ella.

—Conozco el sonido de sus pasos —le reveló.

—¿Soy muy ruidoso?

—Yo diría que arrastra un poco los pies.

—Soy propenso a tropezar con las cosas. Hoy entré a la oficina y me llevé por delante un escalón. Estaba muy distraído.

—¿Hay algo que lo preocupa? —ella se acercó un poco más, dispuesta a escucharlo.

—Tú me preocupas.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —se alejó un poco angustiada.

—Sé que estás pasando un momento duro. Extrañas tu país, allí y acá te sientan diferente.

Ella abrió la boca, pero sus labios tardaron en producir alguna palabra, estaba acorralada entre la katana y un barranco. Mordió su labio y no aguantó más su mirada. Exhaló con fuerza y se masajeó la frente. Él la esperó.

—Lamento mucho haberlo preocupado — todavía le costaba mirarlo, él intentó verse receptible, pero no vio cambio—. Admito que le confiero un gran amor a Uzushio, y en estos momentos, no he parado de vivir en el ayer. Estoy muy avergonzada de mi comportamiento.

De principio a fin la confesión le había resultado muy desatinada, pero él había esperado que ese desahogo la liberará, sin embargo no lo había conseguido, la estaba martirizando hasta hundirla.

—No es un error, Mito. Tu amor es sincero, así que no seas dura con los recuerdos de tu niñez.

—Pero no deseo que ese amor termine perjudicando a las personas que aprecio.

—Yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, te quiero mucho —ella ocultó lo fuerte que le causaba su revelación—. Pero no por que seas mi esposa. Me preocupo por que veo, aunque intentes que nadie lo haga, como sobresales tanto como yo y cuidas de una manera casi inhumana cada uno de tus pasos.

—Desde siempre he sido juzgada por todos. Es normal que todos me noten, tengo el cabello rojo.

—Pero allá no estuviste al pendiente como aquí de quienes te miraban, ni siquiera destacabas. Por eso mismo estabas cómoda —dejó su sopa medio terminada y se acercó a ella.

Por su movimiento ella podría incomodarse o enfadarse con el estrés que su conversación le generaba. Con cuidado y la curiosa mirada de ella, sacó los accesorios que mantenían a su flequillo peinado. Su dedo índice y el del medio agarraron el mechón rojo como si fueran una pinza en el principio de su frente, los deslizó hasta que llegaron a la punta de su suave pelo—. Allá todos comen muchos tomates —ella sonrió recordando a Reiko y asombrada de que él no había olvidado eso.

Siendo considerado, acomodó su flequillo detrás de su oreja y apoyó su mano en su mejilla. La piel clara de su esposa con contrastaba más su morena mano. Su pulgar acarició su conciso pómulo y el meñique tocó el extremo puntiagudo de su mandíbula.

—¿No tiene que regresar? —su tono era relajado, y aunque sus músculos faciales se habían contraído por el calor que desprendía, su voz no mostraba desagrado.

—Me duele bastante que te desagrade mi compañía.

—Como usted se preocupa por mi bienestar, a mi me preocupa las distinguidas ojeras que tiene.

—Son de nacimiento.

Ella ahora rozó sus ojeras, pero igual parpadeó varias veces por instinto—. Las de nacimientos llegaban hasta aquí —indicó—. Ahora las bolsas llegan aquí — sus dedos tocaban su mejilla, pero su tentadora mano estaba al nivel de sus labios. Besar su mano estaba fuera de sus límites aunque pareciera tan cercano, fácil y tentador.

Alguien entró y Mito alejó su mano, pero Hashirama mantuvo la suya. Al igual que ella conocía su andar, él reconocía el sigilo de Tobirama.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero debes acompañarme, hermano.

—Está bien, Tobi. Ya me estaba despidiendo de Mito —pero antes de decir algo, la besó justo en donde estaba ubicado su sello—. Cuídate.

Parsimoniosamente, ella los despidió. Ya sola, seguía sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Despedirla con un beso en la frente no fue un hecho aislado del momento, se volvió una costumbre tanto de despedida como de bienvenida.

Quizás él quería transmitirle seguridad, o como no se acostaba con ella, así expresaba su deseo lujurioso o tal vez se estaba enamorando de ella. Sin importa cuál fuera su razón, a ella le gustaba ese gesto. Se sentía cuidada. Si ella fuera una persona guiada por todo lo que sentía, hubiera acercado su cara a sus labios para recibir esa agradable caricia. Aun así, cerró los ojos, cuando él repitió el saludo. Recreó esa acción, pero en lugar de su frente, ella imaginaba que él besaba sus labios, y en respuesta, se le contrajo el abdomen.

Muy hipnotizada, queriendo impulsar a su imaginación, miró sus labios y aunque luego los desvió, tuvo una buena imagen visual para su fantasía. Él, en cambio, no la había descubierto porque no estaba mirando sus ojos, sino su frente.

El tremendo control de chakra de los Uzumaki era valeroso, pero entre ellos mismo había quienes estaban más refinados que otros, los cuales estaban más predispuesto a ser usuarios de técnicas prohibidas, o desarrollar nuevos jutsus. El sello yin que ella tenía estaba a un nivel superior, tanto por su singularidad como por la inmensurable cantidad de chakra que guardaba.

Para casi todos, Mito era una simple kunoichi con un simple rombo tatuado en la frente. Los límites de Mito eran más extenso de que cualquiera, incluido él, podían exagerar.

—¿Cuándo despertaste esto? —su índice tocó el sello.

Jamás Hashirama le había preguntado algo respecto a la técnica de sellado que había perturbado a su clan. Muy pocos tenían una idea vaga de lo que le permitía hacer. Él sacaba el tema y no le interesa su función.

—Lo tengo desde los 15.

—Te hace muy imponente.

—Gracias —ella le dio otra observación, para no perder de vista los indicios—. ¿Se cortó el pelo?

Él se lo afirmó, agregando que su pelo crecía muy rápido—. A veces aunque me lo acomode, vuelve a taparle la cara y termino así —agarró un mechón que difuminó su visión. Mito sonrió, con la diversión expresada en sus ojos, colocó las largas hebras castañas en su lugar.

—Gracias.

—De nada —peinó sus dedos en su lacio cabello, sabiendo que estaban muy cerca, pero ella no se inhibió.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca del otro, él podía diferenciar ya su pupila de su iris negro. Ella notaba la curva de sus pestañas, una incluso estaba torcida de manera horizontal. El espacio era finito, él puso su mano en su cabeza, pero en lugar de acercarla para probar sus labios, eliminó sus rodetes, ella sintió un dolor en el cuero cabelludo ante ese alivio y bastante vergüenza, ya no tenía esa seguridad que le proporcionaba su peinado. Se tocó la cabeza y se lo emprolijó con los dedos.

Él muy complacido, la besó con paciencia por primera vez, sintiendo más su cercanía. Se miraron de nuevo, y ella descubrió que él también había estado conteniendo la respiración, todo ocurría lentamente.

Él sonrió encantado y volvió a seguir con la acaricia, con más confianza en expresar sus sentimientos en la acción. Ella recibió sus brazos que la rodearon, tan sobrecargada de sensaciones, no se sintió aterrada cuando él la recostó. Todo dejó de ser tan difuso cuando el extenso cabello de él cosquilleo sus mejillas y orejas, se sobresaltó y puso los pies en la tierra.

—¿Estás bien? —él se apartó unos centímetros—. Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Le costaba un poco respirar, negó con la cabeza y recuperó el habla—. Hace cosquillas —Mito susurró y se acercó para que él pudiera volver a unir sus labios. Ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello pegando sus cuerpos.

Ella acarició su pecho y lo empujó un poco, deteniendo el beso, tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba muy acalorada, llevó sus manos a su cintura, pero él las detuvo con las suyas, ahí ella entendió que estaba temblando como si tuviera hipotermia. Sus nervios y temores estaban a flor de piel. Lo que más ansiedad le daba iba ocurrir, costara lo que costara. Agarró sus manos para que él, muy perplejo, fuera quien le abriera el kimono.

* * *

 **Bien, creo que no hace falta mencionar que soy un queso escribiendo escena de sexo, además no siento que fueran a quedar bien con el tipo de detalles que yo pongo.**

 **Más cosas que decir:**

 **1- La madre muerta y su hermano gemelo son producto de mi cabeza.**

 **2- No sé burlen de la jerga Uzumaki.**

 **3- Me expresé mal en el capítulo anterior, no veo a Hashirama capaz de acostarse con una mujer desconocida.**

 **4- Hashi (desde ahora acortaré el nombre, muy largo) no ama a Mito todavía, apenas la está conociendo y lo mismo para Mito.**

 **5- El beso en la frente fue una referencia a Tsunade y Dan.**

 **5- ¿Los hice acostarse sin amarse? Sip, a los clanes les encantan los herederos y ellos se estaban tardando.**

 **6- Comenta si quieres.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 4.

.

.

.

Mediante varios informes, ella había sabido que se encontraron con los Uchiha en el camino de regreso, Hashirama estaba en el grupo. Su ausencia le generaba mucha impotencia. Él nunca había perdido un enfrentamiento mano a mano con los Uchiha, pero la lógica de los sentimientos no la dejaba descansar, ellos se habían apegado tanto y le asustaba perderlo. Peor la ponían los informes acerca de los agresivos que eran, entre los Uchiha, sus líderes, Madara y su hermano Izuna, más lo que ella misma recordaba.

El chakra le revoloteó al verlo regresar, cansado pero también inquieto. Así que actuó con cautela, palpando el ambiente. Él era positivo, fijándose en detalles lindos de su día a día, bromeando con todos, buscando apoyar y siempre dispuesto a tener una buena relación con todos, sus sueños eran su mejor fortaleza. Cuando alguien tan vital y edificante como él estaba sumido en la tristeza, generaba en los que no eran como él, pero querían serlo, un gran desamparo.

—¿Quiere-res compañía?

Aunque él había dicho que iba a dormirse, su mente era recargada con incesantes repeticiones de su propuesta y la reacción de Madara. Le era muy difícil despejar su mente y descansar.

—Por favor —se corrió para que ella pudiera acostarse a su lado.

Ella escuchó su respiración estable, contó las inhalaciones y exhalaciones los segundos que transcurrieron. Quería decirle tantas cosas, las cuales él no soportaría, no serían adecuadas aunque fueran con la intención de animarlo. Mito no era como él, no tenía su elocuencia y carisma, no influía con sus palabras de esa manera tan personal.

De la misma manera que estaba dispuesta a respetar su silencio, escuchó más tarde sus palabras. La batalla entre Uchiha Izuna y Tobirama había dejado al primero muy malherido. Hashirama intentó razonar con Madara para que terminarán esos enfrentamientos, pero el Uchiha se había marchado por las palabras de su hermano menor.

—Detesto que sea tan obstinado, esa actitud nos conducirá a todos, especialmente a los que él más quiere, a la muerte prematura.

—¿Por qué no me explicas cómo conoces a Uchiha Madara? —se recostó en su pecho, captando el aumento de su frecuencia cardiaca.

De su emocionado corazón, le explicó entusiasta acerca de dos niños llamados Hashirama y Madara que se conocieron tirando piedras en el agua al comienzo, hablaron de la paz, de ser más poderosos y de proteger a sus hermanos.

—Aunque él diga que ya no cree en ese sueño, para mí se halla sólo muy resignado.

—Es más fácil inventar nuevos jutsus a base de ideas controvertidas que hacer una alianza ninja global. En el primero, uno mismo debe invertir toda su dedicación —volverse más innovador y fuerte pertenecía a los invencibles—. Pero a partir de dos, se incrementa la posibilidad de que no funcione porque ya no depende únicamente de ti.

—De eso se trata este sueño, de trabajar hombro a hombro por un futuro mejor.

Su frase final fue de que mirando el ayer, su amigo estaba más cerca de aceptar su propuesta que antes. Él no iba nunca a darse por vencido, aunque sus palabras a veces sonarán mediocres e ilusas.

Para Mito, había días en los cuales estaba muy segura de que él cambiaría la realidad violenta diaria, pero otras veces no veía nada claro. Con esa constante perspectiva cambiante, su apoyo no era práctico, no le solucionaba su inquietud. Sin mucho problema, mañana Madara podría volver a negarse y su esposo volvería a estar afectado.

Las constantes amarguras de la vida tambaleaban su fe en él. Viéndolo de otra manera, dejaban en evidencia la corta esperanza que ella tenía en el cambio. Si la certezas fueran colores, en la que negro fuera no y el blanco fuera si, ella elegiría gris. Con el futuro que le esperaba, quizá le sería mejor emblanquecer más su opinión, acarició su vientre viéndolo dormir.

Tal vez mañana, le diría que estaba embarazada.

.

.

.

Todos los días en Uzushio, el desayuno de Mito no estaba completo sin miel, pero no cualquier clase, amaba la miel de abeja. Se levantaba de la cama y lo primero que hacía era buscar el tarro del dulce néctar para asegurarse de que no fuera de caña de azúcar. El embarazo la había convertido en una adicta completa a la dulzura del panal, ella en parte se alegraba de que no le produjera náuseas; como sí sucedía con el camarón frito.

Los miembros del clan celebraban sus antojos, debido a que el heredero Senju se estaba haciendo visible, tanto en antojos como en el crecimiento de su vientre. Cuanto menos pudiera notar sus pies, más la estarían controlando para que no caminara en exceso, en su propia morada. Extrañaba la libertad mínima que antes tenía.

Ella se parecía mucho a un tarro de miel ; uno muy grande y redondo; con la única función de ser un útil recipiente. Un hijo varón sería alabado y querido como la miel de abejas; pero una niña recibiría repugnancia y desaprobación, como si todos odiaran la miel de la caña de azúcar al igual que ella. Cuando un tarro se queda vacío, no vuelve a ser importante hasta que vuelve a llenarse, con más miel de abeja.

Ella había podido aguantar y acostumbrarse un poco a la amargura en la garganta por el jugo gástrico. Aunque se sentía muy fastidiada cuando le tocaban la panza, adoraba cuando era Hashirama quien lo hacía desde la ocasión en la que le dio la noticia. Por otro lado, odiaba con vehemencia cuando por motivos mayores, él tenía que abandonarla, más en los momentos en los que el bebé daba pataditas y ella no podía avisarle. Momentos después, a pesar de que él llegará lo más pronto posible, ella rencorosa estaría fastidiada con su abrazo mientras durmiera.

Superando a la perdurable picazón en el vientre a partir del octavo mes, las contracciones durante el parto la asustaban. Su madre no había sobrevivido y ella temía no poder criar a su bebé, o no aguantar las siguientes veces.

Cómo madre primeriza, no quería confundir toda dolencia con la labor de parto, pero con la periodicidad e intensidad de las contracciones, sabía que precisaba de atención. Nadie se lo impidió, asustados de poder ser los responsables de algún inconveniente con el hijo de Senju Hashirama.

La labor de parto sucedía tan lenta y dolorosamente, algo similar a su primera vez con su esposo, pero las punzadas eran interminables, al igual que el sudor que liberaba su estresado cuerpo. Entremezclado con la transpiración de su frente, soltaba algunas lágrimas muy superada.

Le pidieron que pujara. Al mismo tiempo, su esposo le apretaba un poco la mano, tan nervioso como ella, pero apoyándola. Verla tan exhausta y aterrada lo machacaba.

—Falta poco, Mito. Sólo un empujón y cargaras a nuestro bebé —el pecho de ella se expandía y achicaba retorciéndose, ella volvió a contraer todo su cuerpo para tener la suficiente potencia para lograr que naciera su hijo.

Escuchó el llanto del bebé y ella sin aguantarse imitó a su hijo, en señal de que seguía estando viva. Le acercaron a su pequeño, anunciando muy entusiasmada de que, afortunadamente, era un niño. Sus ojos húmedos le arruinaron la vista, se los limpio y no se perdió ver al hombre más fuerte del mundo, cargar a su quebrantable hijo.

—Te quiero —apenas pudo pronunciarlas pero él las escuchó, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo también —su sonrisa achinaba sus ojos—. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz —todos los familiares que entraron escucharon la última oración y vieron al recién nacido, Senju Naoki.

.

.

.

Ella era una mujer de palabra. Encargarse de Naoki era cansador y abarcaba todo su tiempo. Pero si Hashirama se ausentaba, ella encontraba la manera de encargarse de los queridos bonsais.

Tori, la hija de una antigua florista, la había informado sobre la atención que debían recibir los árboles y, además, se tomaba la molestia de brindarle las herramientas necesarias.

Ella la esperó en el jardín. Tori apareció puntual como siempre, entre las herramientas que traía, había una lespedeza violeta en una maceta.

—Es para usted.

Eso le pareció que fue lo último que escuchó, cerró los ojos luego de oler la flor.

Los Hyuga de la rama secundaria recibían siendo infantes el sello del pájaro enjaulado en la frente para proteger sus dojutsus al morir. Los Uzumaki de altos cargos contaban con varios trampas y sellos para que enemigos con destrezas telepáticas se les hiciera imposible acceder a sus mentes.

Cuando Mito despertó por un gran tirón y una migraña, supo que sus sellos habían sido sacados. Tenía los ojos tapados y estaba inmovilizada de pies y manos.

—Todavía no —escuchó una reprimenda, la voz era de un hombre—. ¿Qué parte de esperar no entiendes?

—Creí que ya habías sacado todos los impedimentos —respondió otro.

—No les pago para hacer preguntas, si yo te digo que esperes, tú obedece.

Mito con ese 'les' calculó que había por lo menos 4 ninjas. Sólo dos Uzumaki bien dotados podían dejar su mente descubierta, y dos ninjas Yamanaka. Su clan no se arriesgaría a secuestrarla contratando ninjas mediocres. No podía formar ningún sello para evitar que entraran en su cabeza, tampoco quería atacar sin entender bien donde estaba.

Luego de unos minutos, los cuales eran para mantener mínimo el riesgo de dañar sus recuerdos y perder el preciado conocimiento, el Yamanaka chocó su mano en su frente levantando su cabeza con bastantes ganas de romperle la cervical. Su calma acabó cuando él penetró con rudeza en sus pensamientos, le dolieron hasta los dientes. Con cada insulto en su cabeza que aparecía, él, muy infantil, raspaba su interior.

Ella luchó, se resistió, blanqueo su mente, repitió números, contuvo sus recuerdos y simultaneamente los liberó para confundirlo, pero no consiguió nada. Parecía una víctima de violación. El Yamanaka indagó con meticulosidad en su entrenamiento para formar su sello yin, y otros jutsus secretos que sabía. De golpe arrancó su mano.

—¿Qué te pasa, Inomi? —preguntó el segundo Yamanaka.

No vio el ataque, pero la apuñaló con un kunai en el pecho, su cercanía le permitió escuchar su miedo, ella escupió sangre y le costó respirar.

—¡¿Qué diablos, Yamanaka?! —gritó furioso el otro Uzumaki—. ¿Qué viste?

—No lo suficiente —dijo ella obteniendo marcas negras en todo el cuerpo, rompió sus cadenas como si fueran finas hebras de hilos.

Por subestimar sus capacidades, ahora había cuatro cadáveres tirados en el escondite. Ella cambió su ensangrentado atuendo, poco adecuado para marcharse, y tomó la armadura de uno de sus parientes muertos.

Todo se veía igual. Se hubiera perdido sin el mapa que estaba entre las provisiones, estaba a menos de 3 km de la propiedad del clan. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ahora estaba el atardecer. Naoki ya tendría hambre y ella le había prometido que tomarían sopa, por lo menos eso le había dicho ese día cuando se despertó.

Las botas que tenía no eran de su talla, en ese punto sentía varias ampollas reventadas en las plantas de sus pies, lo más leve de todo era el total dolor en cada una de sus articulaciones.

Llegó hasta la entrada del clan, siendo recibida/frenada por los guardias de turno, no la reconocían mucho con la indumentaria extranjera. El alivio que sentía le quitó las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Los Senju la reconocieron exaltados de verla.

—Quiero ver a Naoki —no se sentiría en casa hasta que no pudiera abrazar a su hijo, dudaba mucho que Hashirama hubiera regresado. Ellos la ayudaron a pararse, pensando que estaba muy débil. Ella, sin agradecerles, se soltó y fue a buscar a su amado niño.

A la última persona que dejó a cargo del pequeño era una de las criadas, así que se adentró a sus aposentos, con la mentalidad de cruzar paredes si estorbaban su objetivo.

Los guardias dispersados en su propiedad estaban protegiendo, ella teorizó, al heredero. Como piezas de dominio les cayó la sorpresa de ver a la desaparecida madre, y su determinante andar tampoco les permitió impedirle el paso.

A pesar de todas las penurias que había soportado, ella necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, acariciar su cabecita castaña rojiza y decirle que todo estaba bien y que lo amaba mucho, darle ese consuelo para su angustiado corazón y, a la vez, recuperar su paz interior.

Llegó al interior de su casa, y se arrodilló de manera mecánica, pero no estaba ante una deidad, ningún dios la movía a ser tan abnegada como Naoki. Los ninjas presentes acostumbrados a convivir con el odio y el asesinato, miraron al niño llamar a su madre emocionado de al fin verla, correr y por poco tropezarse y, a Mito arrastrarse en el suelo, con poca fuerza, para envolverlo en sus brazos y no separarse de su lado.

De inmediato enviaron aviso a todos los ninjas de que ella había regresado. Hasta que el líder no llegará, no se iba a interrogar a Mito de ninguna manera, ella descubrió que sólo había estado fuera un día.

Un día después, mientras Naoki dibujaba a su madre con la nueva armadura que había traído, Mito traía la ropa que hacia dos días se había secado. La mayoría de tamaño pequeño, por eso no había tardado nada en doblarla.

Los pinceles que él no estaba usando estaban tirados en el suelo. Su hijo tenía sólo dos años y medio siendo claros, pero el orden era la especialidad de ella, le estaba a punto de señalar su error cuando en un parpadeo, Hashirama y Tobirama aparecieron al lado de Naoki.

—¡Padre, tio Tobi!, madre volvió —se veía radiante viendo que sus papás estaban en la misma habitación.

—¿Volviste sola? —preguntó muy sorprendido Tobirama.

—Si no vas a darle un abrazo a Mito, es mejor que no hagas preguntas, Tobi — Hashirama se veía atestado de temor, pero después de mucha incertidumbre e impotencia, tenerla sana y salva sacaba todos sus miedos, ella estaba de regreso. Se movió para fundirla en un largo abrazo, pero pisó uno de las herramientas artísticas de su hijo, estrellándose en el suelo.

Su hijo asustado por la caída de su padre, le tendió su mano, muy preocupado. Mito con una suave risa también le tendió una mano, usando lo sucedido como una manera de que Naoki no dejara en cualquier lugar sus pinceles.

Por lo menos, la torpeza de su hermano, para Tobirama, estaba justificada debido a la situación tensa que habían sobrellevado. Expresó lo afortunados que eran de que ella había regresado con vida y se despidió para darles privacidad.

Naoki fue a buscar su dibujo y dejó a sus padres solos. Él la abrazó, sus manos frotaban formas circulares en su espalda.

—Realmente, me sellaste el corazón —dijo las palabras que un días atrás temió nunca poder decirle.

—Yo también te amo —ella le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo debería haber hecho eso —ella se rió y el agregó—. De hecho, voy a hacerlo —hizo el intento.

—Padre, hice un retrato de madre con su uniforme de ninja.

—¿Tienes un uniforme de ninja que yo no vi?

—Ahora tengo uno.

.

.

.

Todos los que no estuvieron en el campo de batalla donde Hashirama casi se quitó la vida para obtener la confianza de Madara, quedaron tan anonadados como los mismos que relataban ser espectadores de ese hecho. Cuando él regresó informando acerca de la ceremonia formal pública, se entendió que nadie estaba bajo un genjutsu, se terminaban milenios de odio entre ambos clanes.

Los cambios que se aproximaban iban a afectar fuertes ideologías, estilos de vida, la geografía del país del Fuego, costumbres, la mortalidad de los ninjas, la organización de los clanes. Pero según Hashirama, con el imprescindible apoyo de los Senju, Madara y los Uchihas iban triunfar.

El jefe de los Senju estaba arreglando unos términos y condiciones finales en la propiedad de los Uchihas para tener todo en su lugar. Mito todavía no lo había visto, pero igual estaba siendo informada.

—En el campo de batalla se me hizo claro qué es lo que mi hermano y Madara tienen en común —Tobirama le mencionó mientras le contaba a Mito que había sucedido.

—¿Honor? ¿Camaradería? —estaba bastante azorada. Madara había dictado los términos más altos y su esposo se había rebajado a aceptarlos sin titubear.

—Parecen batir una competencia de quien hace la mayor demencia. Si Madara dice que me mate o se mate, mi hermano con su excesivo altruismo casi te deja viuda —sus ojos se desviaron recordando el momento, todavía muy fastidiado.

Los años de casada que tenía ella con Hashirama, no se comparaban a la conexión dinámica de él con Tobirama. Pero si él también estaba recuperándose de las acciones de su hermano, ella no se inquietó más en buscarle coherencia por el momento.

Odiaba que hiciera tan poco por él mismo en cierto sentido, dar su vida confiando tanto en Madara para que se dignara en creerle. Si no fuera por el Uchiha; le daba escalofríos pensar que lo había salvado; él terminaría, injustamente, su existencia. Sus acciones diferentes chocaban con toda la lógica que ella, como todos, tenía. Pero sin ser él, una persona tan exuberante, nada de lo que iba a suceder mañana alguien se lo habría imaginado.

—Me siento enojada con él —empatizó con el usuario del agua—. Pero también estoy tranquila de que ahora él está gozoso porque renunció a muchas cosas para no abandonar su sueño —pensó en su sonrisa tonta hasta las orejas—. No sólo no puedo comprender qué es lo que hay en su cabeza. Por su culpa ni yo puedo entender por qué me siento como me siento.

—Está cambiando al mundo ninja y a nosotros en el proceso, sólo él logra eso —las palabras eran serias, pero para él indicaban su cariño y lealtad a su hermano.

—A Hashirama no hay que entenderlo siempre, a veces solo hay que quererlo —exageró influenciada por el humor inherente de su marido, pero en una parte resumiendo su experiencia con él.

Tobirama no se rió, no agregó nada más, digirió la frase, pero las comisuras de su boca se contrajeron, su manera de sonreír. Por lo menos, ellos podían entender lo que era no poder encontrarle el sentido a la mente de Hashirama.

* * *

 **Todavía más cosas para decir:**

 **1- La historia va mencionando los sucesos que llevaron a la creación de Konoha y el sellado del kyubi.**

 **2- Si Hashirama logró conocer a Tsunade, fue padre joven y lo mismo para su hijo.**

 **3- Para armar la historia me pase dos días descifrando la cronología de Naruto.**

 **4- Madara cuando peleo con Tsunade, le dijo que no conocía su jutsu y ella le dijo que era creación suya. Quiero suponer que en la época de los fundadorea, los jutsus más poderosos eran más ocultos. Mito nunca le reveló a nadie su jutsu y nunca se permitió explorar todo su límite. Yo supongo que se le despertó por haberse puesto la meta de acumular chakra para ver que sucedía, pero además de darle más fuerza, nunca pudo usar la regeneración, excepto en mi fic donde se cura de la herida del kunai. Madara puede haber pensado (pienso yo) que la marca de Tsunade era un rasgo hereditario al ser también la nieta de Mito.**

 **5- Yamanaka fueron contratados por Uzumaki para secuestrar a Mito y robar los secretos más preciados del clan.**

 **6- Tengo una debilidad por Tobirama, perdón si no fue IC.**

 **7- Lo que dijo Mito sobre Hashi fue una parodia a la conocida frase (que detesto mucho y me parece machista) "a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, sólo hay que quererlas"**

 **8- El que viene es el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.**


	5. Capítulo 5

Naruto no me pertenece, este fic sí.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Posible OoC.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Con la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas asentándose cada vez más, Hashirama como el Hokage siempre debía encargarse de algo. Separar las misiones en sus respectivos rangos, decidir mediante los registros qué ninjas eran los más indicados para determinada misión, administrar los recursos para las infraestructuras, destinar fondos para los ninjas, los hospitales, tratar con el señor feudal para que no hiciera recortes, y leer una gran cantidad de reportes o otros tipos de insoportable papeleo.

Desde que se habían planteado candidatos para el puesto de Hokage, él no había dudado en que Madara era más apropiado como líder. Hashirama tenía a su hermano, a Mito y Naoki como su familia carnal viva. "Ya no tengo a nadie a quien proteger" el Uchiha había dicho pensando en todos sus hermanos muertos, pero como líder de Konoha, hubiera cuidado de una manera más directa a todos los aldeanos, mejor de lo que él lo estaba haciendo.

La gente tenía bastantes prejuicios que Madara se los había ganado. Él lo entendió y por ese motivo había aceptado ser el Primer Hokage, así además su amigo podría tener el tiempo necesario para darle motivos a todos de su adecuada personalidad, y conseguir ser el Segundo Hokage.

Comparando su anterior responsabilidad, ya no perdía tiempo creando estrategias militares para combatir contra otros clanes, peleando a diestra y siniestra. Sus ocupaciones eran más pasivas pero muy abarcativas. La atareada labor que ejercía provocaba que la tarea de Mito criando a su inquieto hijo de 6 años fuera muy cansadora también.

Naoki experimentaba el resultado de la formación de la aldea. El pequeño pintaba sin cesar, jugaba con niños de otros clanes a las escondidas y pedía tener hermanos en lugar de enterrarlos. Era un privilegio para él que su hijo viviera su infancia al máximo, lo que más lamentaba es que a costa de eso, él no pudiera compartir esos momentos que siempre imaginó tener con su primogénito.

La mayoría de las veces, encontraba a Mito más veces dormida que despierta en la habitación que ellos tenían en la mansión del Hokage. El orden que había evidenciaba que si él tenía su escritorio en repleto caos era por su innata desorganización. Ella conseguía la forma de no descuidar sus responsabilidades, a diferencia de él.

Revisó la habitación de su hijo, bien ordenada como el niño que, la mayoría de las veces, era obediente a su madre. El pequeño dormía sin miedo, en completa seguridad en el exterior como en el material de pesadillas.

La encontró dormida, pero para su sorpresa, ella descansaba en el diván en la sala de estar, cerca suyo estaba un libro abierto en la primera página. Su más pequeño descanso no lo podía usar para otra cosa que no fuera dormir agotada.

Él cortó la distancia, le tocó el hombro y comprobó que estaba en un sueño profundo. Por lo cual, envolvió con un brazo su espalda y con el otro rodeó desde abajo sus muslos, no le costó nada alzarla con su peso de pluma. Fueron hasta la alcoba despejada y arreglada, la depositó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, él se posicionó en el extremo derecho y se tapó con ella. Abrazó sus hombros hasta quedarse dormido, muy adormecido por la suave respiración de su compañera.

.

.

.

Todas las funciones de Madara tuvieron que ser asignadas a otros, por lo que el Hokage se hallaba muy ocupado. Pero teniendo en cuenta quien era el líder de la Aldea, Mito comprendía que la ausencia de Hashirama no era para dedicarse en exclusiva a su trabajo. Él se estaba aislando por la tristeza en su estúpida oficina, marginando a su familia.

Ella recordaba bien las ocasiones, desde la partida de Madara, en las que lo había visto, se contaban con los dedos de la mano, y él repetía sus acciones como una máquina. Le sonreía sin fuerza, su voz era serena y falsa, mantenía unos diálogos vacíos que enseguida finalizaba volviendo a su trabajo, pero la diferencia que encontraba en cada encuentro es que cada vez parecía más muerto que vivo.

Para empeorar todo, Mito no tardó en descubrir que él había regresado a practicar un maldito pasatiempo, encontró suficiente evidencia para comprobar que Hashirama estaba apostando dinero. Él estaba rozando ya el fondo sin que nadie lograra pararlo. Evitaba hablar más de lo esencial con Tobirama, Naoki lo extrañaba demasiado.

Como si acumulara chakra para una batalla, reunió toda la paciencia, empatía, resolución y franqueza que tenía y entró en su oficina sin golpear la puerta, pero no hizo falta ya que estaba solo, muy absorbido en su trabajo.

Lo llamó, pero su falta de respuesta puso a prueba su autodominio, para ella sería muy desahogador tirar su escritorio por la ventana para que le prestara la merecida atención. Los gastos que darían un nuevo vidrio y sus códigos morales la frenaron.

—Tus sentimientos no son como tus células, Hashirama.

Hashirama se mostró confundido, la miró por fin, con una pizca de limitado interés—. No te entiendo, Mito.

—No vas a superar la ida de Madara si sigues alejándote de tu familia.

—No me estoy alejando, la Aldea precisa mi tiempo y energías.

—Lo sé, pero antes buscabas la forma para pasar tiempo conmigo y con tu hijo. Ahora, te las apañas buscando excusas para aislarte.

—No me puedes pedir que decida entre tú y la Aldea.

—Deja de ser un egoísta cobarde, esto no se trata de Konoha o de mí, estás mezclando todo —lo había pensado miles de veces, era muy probable que se había pasado de la raya insultando al Hokage y señor esposo, pero no se encogió.

—Este no es el lugar ni el momento para que discutamos.

—¿Cuándo lo será si sigues escapando?

—Vete —él cerró sus puertas y ella se imaginaba ante las cincos rashomon impenetrables que él invocaba, ella era una enemiga.

La seriedad de sus palabras intimidaba, no era común y tampoco era floja—Ya me marcho, pero antes —sacó de la manga de su kimono unos papeles y los puso a su vista en el mueble.

Eran tres dibujos, el primero los tenía a ellos tres como únicos protagonistas, agarrados de la mano y sonriendo, de fondo con un radiante sol amarillo y un gran arcoiris. El segundo era de Hashirama sentado en un banco con su hijo colocado en su regazo, había menos color y en los colores traspasaban los contornos del dibujo. El último dibujo los tenía a ellos dos al lado del otro, pero no se agarraban de las manos ni sonreían, estaba pintado muy tenuemente.

—Esos son dibujos de dos semanas de diferencia, pero no son actuales —ellos sabían que Naoki aunque tenía muchos dibujos imaginando escenarios, también plasmaba lo que veía y sentía—. En sus dibujos actuales no apareces.

Él abrió el cajón donde se ubicaban la infinidad de regalos de su hijo. La diferencia era abismal.

—Con tu actitud no recuperaras a Madara y perderás a tu hijo, como también te estás perdiendo a ti mismo.

Ella se fue, nunca volvió a tocar el tema.

.

.

.

Madara volvió en varias ocasiones, siempre atacando la Aldea, atemorizando a los ninjas con su monstruoso poder e inestable personalidad destructiva. Hashirama jamás perdía las esperanzas de que Madara pudiera redimirse, pero nunca vio duda o culpa en sus acciones perjudiciales.

El ataque con el Kyubi recalcó que él usaría todos los medios para erradicar el sueño que con tanto sudor se había establecido. Entonces como protector de la Aldea y siendo el shinobi más poderoso tenía una elección clara, el bienestar de los ninjas primero.

Las habilidades sensoriales de Tobirama lo llevaron al Valle del Fin cuando se desvaneció la energía vital de Madara. Su hermano estaba tirado en el agua, apenas consciente. Sin lugar a dudas, el mayor enemigo de Konoha se desangraba por una puñalada letal.

Con él muerto, el único problema era plantear una solución segura con respecto al Kyubi. Por eso mismo, Mito, acompañada con shinobis especializados en sellado, se hallaban cerca comprobando que tan controlado estaba la bestia con cola con la técnica de sellado de Hashirama.

Grandes bestias salvajes eran selladas en recipientes como jarrones, teteras o cofres con indicaciones precisas. Pero en el caso de las bestias con cola, el contenedor debía ser un humano, este sujeto debía poseer una compatibilidad genética en su chakra para que el sellado fuera exitoso.

Apenas notaron que el sello se debilitó, el Kyubi arremetió con sus colas poniéndose de pie otra vez. Lucía más enfurecido recién liberado que durante el control del sharingan.

Estando libre, la seguridad de todos los aldeanos estaba en juego, las vidas de ellos mismos también serían erradicadas. Hashirama no podía encargarse ahora de eso, así que ella iba a sellar al zorro.

La bestia anaranjada tenía un tamaño imponente, todos los shinobis parecían hormigas esquivando sus pisadas y los golpes de sus colas. Su rugido los levantaba como si soplara simples hojas. Pero ella nunca olvidaría los preciados minutos que le otorgaron las distracciones de esos ninjas, así pudo liberar el chakra de su sello y encerrar a la bestia en un contenedor.

Sus cadenas de chakra aplastaban y sujetaban al biju mientras este forcejeaba y se retorcía, se aferraba a la tierra, rasgando el suelo con sus garras. Reteniendo el temblor de sus manos, realizó el jutsu sellando al Kyubi en ella. Para soportarlo más, pensó en todos sus seres queridos.

Siempre habían tomado las decisiones por ella, casarse, ser una excelente esposa y ser madre de muchos hijos. Mito había elegido amar a Hashirama y Naoki, aunque no fuera al instante. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora nadie se lo había pedido, ¿quien pensaría que la esposa del Hokage pudiera lograr algo así?, lo esencial era que ella sí creía en sus capacidades y que elegía hacerlo por que quería proteger a todos.

La energía del zorro se escapaba, al sentirla, se ahogó con su nauseabundo odio, trataba de ponerla a su merced para liberarse. Ella hizo un sello complementario con el primero, el animal arañaba una inútil brecha para escaparse de su prisión sin rendirse. Lo más impactante de todo no eran sus intimidantes rugidos sino sus rojizos ojos desbordando odio.

—Si usas tu poder, sólo vendrá odio de él. Estate tranquilo, muy dentro de mí —utilizando sus escasas reservas de chakra lo hizo dormir y se marchó, observando las expresiones de los otros ninjas, como si ella fuera el mismísimo zorro.

Ellos estaban a salvo, la Aldea también y en un pestañear aparecieron el Hokage con su hermano. Por un momento ella pensó que Hashirama no estaría vivo.

El excesivo uso de chakra le costaba mantenerse en pie, entre pararse sostenida de alguien y descansar unos momentos, prefería lo segundo. La sorprendió el repentino abrazo de Hashirama, se desmayó en sus brazos.

.

.

.

La creencia era simple: un jinchuriki manteniendo a raya a su biju era un contenedor feliz, pues no se tenía en cuenta que aunque la persona compatible contuviera a la bestia con cola, no era un frasco hermético inalterable con su contenido, los humanos eran más frágiles que el vidrio. La realidad era más compleja.

Mito les había dicho que la presencia del Kyubi le permitía percibir las emociones negativas de las personas. En una charla diaria en su oficina con Naoki, este le reveló que se despertaba más temprano que su madre.

—Mamá se despierta muy tarde, a veces es mediodía y todavía está en la cama —agregó el pequeño con mucha preocupación

—¿Nunca trataste despertarla tú?

—Ayer lo intenté, pero se enojó mucho —mencionó muy decepcionado—. Ella me mintió.

—¿Te mintió?

—Dijo que no le pasaba nada. Tengo 7 años, pero no soy tonto, ella tiene algo.

—Ella no quiere preocuparte.

—Pero mentir no está bien.

—Ella tampoco, Naoki —hizo un ademán para que su hijo se acercara, aunque ya era un niño grande que estaba por cumplir 8 años, se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó. Hashirama le dio unas reconfortantes palmaditas en la espalda y acarició su cabello. El niño amante de los colores tenía el cabello más esclarecido rozando un castaño claro.

—¿Cuándo va a curarse?

—No te puedo asegurar el cuándo, pero ella sanará; eso tenlo seguro; a su tiempo.

Unas horas de trabajo, papeles, misiones, más papeles, mediación entre los Uchiha y los Hyuga, y ya excesivos papeles después, él abandonó su escritorio.

Cuando llegó a su alcoba, probó su reacción y la saludo en un susurro. Se tapó a su lado y ella se giró con lentitud 180°quedando cara a cara.

—¿Qué me delató? —lo miró sin emoción, cansada y sin conciliar el sueño. Su aliento era caliente como el vapor de agua hervida y con fragancia a tilo.

—Tengo un excelente informante.

Mito casi produjo una risa sardónica—Soy un fracaso como esposa, te estoy preocupando —desvió los ojos rememorando las doctrinas de una esposa ideal.

—Creí que ya no te importaba ser una perfecta esposa.

—Ni siquiera me importa ser una mala madre.

—Yo no soy el padre del año.

—Es diferente, eres el Hokage.

—Y tú la jinchuriki del kyubi.

—El zorro está dormido, el problema no tiene nada que ver con la bestia, no directamente.

—¿"No directamente"?

Ella se calló, meditó en sus siguientes palabras, como si lo que pudiera decir a continuación fuera complicado.

—No me siento feliz, Hashirama. Estoy vacía.

—¿Desde el sellado del nueve colas?

Ella asintió indiferente.

—Hay que llenar ese vacío.

—¿Con qué?

—Con amor.

Ella lo miró juntando las cejas, turbada repitió su respuesta con duda, considerando su consejo como una maldita broma. Intentar que un Yamanaka se metiera en su cabeza parecía más razonable que la sugerencia de Hashirama.

—Eso sólo le sirve a alguien como tú.

—Alguien que mató a su mejor amigo por el bien de la Aldea y todos los día añora los momentos que pasaron construyendo su sueño.

Ella le dio la espalda mordiendo sus dientes, y dijo un frío buenas noches, que parecía más un cállate.

—Maldición, lo —trató de decir tocando su hombro.

Ella rechazó el gesto, empujó la sabana con bronca, como si fuera él quien recibiera esa fuerza. Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en el piso yéndose de la habitación, sin mirar atrás la culpabilidad que deprimía a Hashirama.

Él se mantuvo boca arriba en la cama, oscilando entre ignorar el problema o levantarse para buscarla. Decidió tomar una tercera opción, darle algo de tiempo y luego encararla, a menos que ella volviera antes, un escenario imposible.

Se levantó más temprano de lo que solía hacer diariamente, él continuaba estando solo. Detectó el chakra de Mito en la cocina, cuando la vio notó que sus ojos no estaban enfocados en nada.

—Lamento haberte hablado así —ella lo miró desinteresada, sin ninguna emoción más que el aburrimiento.

—No importa, todo lo que dijiste es verdad —no sentía enojo, ni rencor. Su disculpa era inoficiosa para ella.

La luz oscura del cielo que reflejaba la ventana se volvía más luminosa, el sol iba a aparecer.

Hashirama agarró el brazo de Mito, con su gran fuerza el tirón la levantó y condujo fuera de la morada en un santiamén.

—Por favor, no vayas a lanzarme como la última vez —le dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana de su oficina con ella.

—¿Me reconociste? —estaba muy impactada por esa verdad, ella no le impidió guiarla.

—Recién caí cuando cumplimos algunos meses de casados —explicó y agregó—. No te lo dije porque temía que me vieras como un estúpido al no reconocerte antes.

—No pensé que lo recordarías —ella explicó.

—Jamás olvidaría ese encuentro —le sonrió y llegaron hasta el techo de la torre Hokage.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Arriba de mi escultura.

—¿Para qué?

—Ya verás.

Con poca confianza lo siguió, él estaba sentado al borde de la cornisa, le pidió que hiciera lo mismo. Sin demasiada reticencia le hizo caso.

—¿Y ahora?

—Mira la vista —la luz se hizo más visible—. Y disfrutala.

Toda las casas y propiedades de Konoha eran encuadradas desde esa vista. Con la presencia luminosa del sol, muchas personas salían y se desplazaban. Algunos se movían en el piso, otros saltaban en los techos. Los pájaros volaban, el viento movía las hojas de los árboles. Conocidos se saludaban, personas abrían sus negocios, compraban víveres. Vivían en paz.

—Cuando me siento vacío —le dijo sin apartar la vista,—Me quedo contemplando que la aldea está a salvo —siendo realista mencionó—. Hay problemas entre clanes, el daimyo es muy miserable cuando quiere, a los shinobis no les gusta trabajar con kunoichis, y con los Kages de las aldeas vecinas llegar a acuerdos es difícil. Pero estos momentos donde veo la rutinaria y pacífica vida de los aldeanos, me hacen sentir orgulloso de ser su Hokage.

Ella no agregó nada, pero él escuchó sus gemidos y el moqueo de su nariz. Él se acercó más y ella apoyó por inercia su cabeza en su hombro. Para acomodarla mejor, él rodeó su brazo en su cintura. El paisaje era perfecto, sin artilugios. Así también era su relación, había defectos aquí y allá, complicaciones que rompían en tensiones, pero en conjunto no había nada más ideal para contemplar.

* * *

 **Últimas cosas para decir:**

 **1- Por más pan de Dios que sea Hashi, Madara es su debilidad y punto.**

 **2- Es altamente probable que Hashi haya estado un poco OoC, lo cual para mí es con razón por que las palabras de Mito lo acorralaron. Cuando una persona se aísla, no se puede ser tan frontal, sino te dan, minímanente, un puñetazo.**

 **3- Hashi mató a su mejor amigo, yo le doy el derecho de sentir la pérdida.**

 **4- Quise retractar ese vacío que, de anciana, Mito le dijo a Kushina. Lo asocié con el vacío de una persona con una leve depresión.**

 **5- Lo de querer tirar el escritorio por la ventana es una referencia a Tsunade, jaja.**

 **6- Anteriormente, mencioné conflictos leves que se resolvieron sin problemas. En esté último capítulo mi propósito fue mostrar situaciones más complejas y que no se resuelven en escenarios de 500 palabras.**

 **7- Hashi y Mito se aman, pero si pienso que hay veces donde las conductas del otro los revientan.**

 **8- La frase favorita de Hashi es "Paisajes de exuberante belleza. Perfectos, sin artilugios"**

 **9- Aunque Mito sea dulce y afectuosa, para mí tiene carácter decidido. No es tan intensa como Kushina, Karin o Naruto, pero tampoco como Nagato. Para mí es bastante seria y tranquila.**

 **10- Gracias por llegar hasta acá.**

 **11- Hasta otra.**


End file.
